A New Start
by CreativityIsWriting
Summary: This is my story about how i think what would happen if Luffy grew up with a sister like figure. But Luffy's soon to be new family has some secrets about herself that may just shake up the Grand Line. What are her secrets and how will it change Luffy's adventures well read and find out.
1. A new face

Creativity- Hey this is my first story and just to let you all know I don't own One Piece it belongs to Eiichiro Oda and only to him I just came up with my Oc so yeah on with the story!

A New Face

It was a quiet peaceful day in Foosha Village. The sleepy little town wasn't aware that there would be a meeting between some of the worlds' most notorious and famous people right outside their own homes. One of the people being the famous "Hero of the Marines" Monkey D Garp and the other is known as "Dark King" Silvers Rayleigh. Now normally these two people would never in their life agree to meet each other off a battle field but Garp couldn't turn down what Rayleigh had asked him to do. So as the sun began to rise in the sky Garp stood waiting at the harbor eating some of his much beloved doughnuts. _'I can't believe that he has a daughter'_ Garp thought to himself as he stuffed another doughnut in his mouth as he began to walk down the dock to meet the small boat that was drawing closer.

**~Katsumi's Pov~ **

My vision is blurry form the tears I keep fighting back the only thought that goes through my mind is _'I don't want to leave' _my hand tensed in my mom's tender grip. The next thing I knew I was being crushed to my mom's chest in a desperate hug as I heard her ask "You know I love you right?" her own sadness seeping into the words she utters. At this I couldn't help but cry some. My mother is a strong woman and to see her act like this made my heart shatter. My reply is simple "I know mom, I love you too" my voice barley in my control.

I felt my dad's strong hand rest on my back and I heard him say. "You know there are people out there who want to hurt both me and your mom, we just want you safe." I turned to my head to see my dad and the sadness in his eyes was evident "But that's not all is it dad." My voice found me. "People would hurt me because of your relationship wouldn't they." Mom was shocked "Baby, who said that?" I didn't need any one to tell me. I had visited dad enough on land that I knew that fishmen are hated by most people. Mom's voice broke through my thoughts "It's true sweetie some people don't like the idea of fishmen and human's getting along."

All I could do was ask "Will I see you again?" What happened next caught me off guard. I was pulled into a hug by my dad as his voice filled my ears "Of course you will" those words caused a smile to blossom on my lips. My mom's voice sounded behind me "Remember that we both love you sweetie." and a kiss was planted on my forehead. "Okay mom" I kissed them both on the cheek "I love you both too." And I jumped over the side of the boat felling warmth spread thorough my legs. A dull pulsing pain took place as they morphed into a mermaid's tail. I took one last look at my parents and life and I used to know. My head turned and I pushed through the current and towards my new life.

**Kay if you guys want me to continue I would like at least five reviews saying so please. And I would like to know whether or not you would like me to make this a Zoro/Oc or Sanji/Oc**

Katsumi's mom

Name- Ayuka

Eyes- deep brown Hair- Multiple shades of brown.

She is a Stripped burr-fish fishwoman so her skin is a deep tan color

And she has dark strips marking her skin. Secrets to be reviled

Name- Silvers Katsumi

Eyes- Hazel Hair-Light tan with darker stripes

She is a half stripped burr-fish mermaid. And more to be reviled.


	2. Mermaids and Whirlpools

**Creativity- Hey this is my first story and just to let you all know I don't own One Piece it belongs to Eiichiro Oda and only to him I just came up with my Oc. So welcome to the next chapter of my story i hope to hear form you and see your reviews and thank you to those who have added me to their story alerts.**

The Straw Hat boy and a Mermaid girl

It was a beautiful day with no clouds in sight. A young boy the age of 17 with black messy hair and an old worn straw hat by the name of Monkey D. Luffy sat in an old fishing boat and smiled at his companion. His companion being a slightly taller girl of 19 with sandy brown with dark brown streaks pulled into a messy bun donning a tank to and cargo sorts her name Silvers Katsumi and she was not happy.

Luffy let out a satisfied sigh "The weather's so nice!" and laughed to himself "Who'd have our adventure would end so soon." He held on as the boat rocked back and forth. Katsumi groaned and face palmed at her captions idiocy. "I knew this would happen if I left you in charge." She shook her head "Really how do you sail into a whirlpool Luffy?" her reply was a shrug "It just happened." He let out a sigh "Maybe I was a little careless." His female companion could only shake her head. Luffy then suddenly perked up and smiled "I have an idea." Katsumi let her eyebrows raise up "Oh really?"

On an abandoned island a pink haired boy found a washed up barrel on the beach and was rolling it up to a little shack. A big brawny man was standing in the door way "What's that Coby? Did a barrel of rum wash up on the beach?" The little boy stuttered at the man's presence "Ye…Yeah and it's not empty! I wasn't sure what to do with it…" the boy fidgeted nervously. One guy spoke up "I know what to do with it! Let's drink it all up!" The other man in the shack opposed the thought "But what if the captain finds out? She'll have out heads!" the other two smiled at him "She'll never find out. We're the only ones here, just Coby and the three of us know about this." The guy smiled "I guess you're the right" he turned to look at Coby. "And you ain't seen nothin' have you Coby." The frightened little boy nodded "of course I haven't seen anything." a nervous laugh made its way out of his throat and with that the young boy made his way away from the now drinking pirates.

Katsumi hauled herself and Luffy on to a nearby beach. "I have to say that was a stupid plan you had captain." She lay back onto the sand "Yeah but at least I would have gotten wet!" was the young man's week reply "Well maybe next time you will think before sailing us into a whirlpool." Katsumi's tail twitched in the sand. "I told you …" Luffy's reply was cut short for a cry was heard behind them. "You're a mermaid!" both turned to see who had seen them. Coby stood before them and could not believe his eyes for before the young boy was a mermaid. He was snapped out of his daze when a rock hit his forehead. "Didn't your mom teach you it's rude to stare at people."

The pink haired boy stuttered his reply "I…I'm sorry it's just that…" Coby stopped when he heard laughter. "It's alright kid don't worry I'm not going to eat you." Katsumi said with huge grin on her face "Mind telling us where we are?" Coby looked surprised "This Island is the hideout of Iron Mace Alvida. I'm Coby the cabin boy." Luffy seemed to pounder this a bit as he walked up the shore but then he shrugged. "Well none of that really matters to me" he made sure his hat was secure on his head "Do you have a boat? The one we had got caught in a whirlpool." Katsumi sighed "I'm never letting you sail again Luffy." Her tail morphed back into her legs and she stood up. "Whirl…Whirlpool? You two were caught in a whirlpool!" The little pink haired boy was freaking out. Katsumi stood next to Luffy "Yeah can't say I've ever had to deal with that before." But she shrugged "but it could have been a whole lot worse." Coby shook his head "Normal people would've died already…if you want a boat I have a small one but…"

Coby had led the way for them to his boat… that is if you could call it a boat. "Is this a coffin?" said a highly confused Monkey and Katsumi dropped to her knees in defeat. Coby stood off to the side a little nervous "I built it myself, it took me two years." Luffy looked at the pink haired boy a little confused by his actions "Two years and you don't want it?" Katsumi looked up at the boy "Do you want to come with us?" Coby shook his head "No that's not it" a forlorn look came to Coby's face "I really don't need it any more, I built it to escape form this place but I don't have the courage to try it." Coby sadly shook his head "I guess it's my fate to be a cabin boy for the rest of my life." Luffy just looked at the young boy. "Why don't you just escape with us?" he said bluntly and Katsumi nodded in agreement. Coby shook his head "No…no I can't it'll never work!" the poor frightened boy was shaking like a leaf "I just can't risk it."

Katsumi gently put her hands on the Coby's trembling shoulders "Well if you've never tried how do you know it won't work out? Plus how did you even wind up here if you're so scared?" Coby couldn't look Katsumi in the eyes "It was two years ago… I wanted to go fishing but I wound up getting on a pirate boat instead. So in exchange for my life I've been working as a cabin boy." Everyone there could tell how scared Coby was of these pirates. Luffy started laughing "You're kinda clumsy and dumb." He stood up "And you're gutless too. You really are worthless." Katsumi smacked the back of Luffy head "That's not the right way to say that Luffy." Coby sniffed and wiped his eyes "He's right though. I don't have the guts to float along at sea like you guys… Why did you guys go out to sea anyways?" Luffy smiled one of his famous grins and sat down "Well, You see I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" Coby's eyes turned into saucers "K…King of the Pirates! But you'd have to make the whole world kneel to you!" his arms started flailing around "wealth, fame, Power! You'd have to achieve it all! Don't tell me you're and Gold Roger's treasure One Piece!" He became angry "Do you want to die? Every pirate in the world is after it!"

Luffy looked him dead on "And so am I" Katsumi shook her head "You have no faith." Coby was flustered now these people were insane "because it's im…impossible! Absolutely impossible! Utterly utterly impossible! To be the King of the Pirates in the Golden Age Of Piracy! It'll never happen!" Coby was knocked back to reality when Luffy's fist connected with his head and he let out a small groan of pain "Hey w… Why'd you hit me?" Luffy looked down at the boy that was now on the ground like nothing had happened "You were hysterical" Katsumi nodded "Yeah you needed to calm down." Luffy placed a hand on his hat and took it off "I'm not afraid to die Coby." He smiled at the boy "I've set myself to become The King of the Pirates and if I die trying the at least I tried." Katsumi smirked "You see Coby. If you truly want something you should pursue it with your entire being." Tears started to prick the little boy's eyes _'I never looked at it like that before…'_ his hand clenched "… Maybe… I can be like that. If I'm willing to risk my life trying…"

He looked up to Luffy "Maybe it's possible! Do you think I can join the Marines!" Both older kids looked at the pink haired kid "A Marine?" The young boy fidgeted a little "Luffy, Katsumi, We'll end up being enemies but I want to join the Marines and fight the bad guys! It's my dream since I was a little kid!" The little boy was now filled with emotion "Do you guys think I can do it!" he looked up at the older kids. Luffy fixed his hat with a happy smile "I wouldn't know." Katsumi smiled at the young boy "That's something only you can say." Coby's fire was lit and you could see it in his eyes "Well, I'm gonna do it!" he pumped his fist in the air determined "What've I got to lose? I don't wanna be a miserable cabin boy my whole life!" he nodded to himself "Better to risk my life trying to achieve my dream! I'll join the marines and then I'll capture Alvida!" Katsumi patted Coby on his back a warm smile on her face "That's the way to do it."

The happy moment didn't last long because a giant mace came crashing down next to Katsumi smashing what was supposed to be a boat and a voice range out "Who are you gonna capture runt!" Alvida looked down at her pink haired cabin boy "Is that who you hired to capture me? Well he certainly isn't Roronoa Zoro so I'll give you another chance to repent." She looked smug "Who's the fairest throughout all the seas?" she looked down at the frightened Coby "Answer me!" the pink haired boy chuckled nervously "Lady Alvida you…" but Luffy's voice cut him off "Hey who's that tough looking biddy?" Katsumi could help but laugh at her captain. Alvida was pissed and Coby knew it "Luffy take it back!" the slightly shaking boy grabbed Luffy's shoulders "Throughout all of the seas Lady Alvida is…" the boy's shaking stopped and he let go of Luffy remembering the conversation they had just a little while ago. Coby took a breath and stilled his nerves "Lady Alvida is the ugliest old hag of all! Katsumi is a thousand times cuter"

Luffy could stop laughing as Alvida walked towards Coby "You little e brat!" and she swung her mace down. Katsumi reached out and grabbed the back of Coby's shirt "Thanks for the complement" and she pulled him back. Luffy stepped in front of them "Good for you Coby." He smiled as Alvida brought her mace up above her head. "It makes no difference to me all of you are going to die!" and she brought her mace down on Luffy's head. Katsumi chuckled to herself as she saw her captain's shit eating grin appear from under his hat "That didn't hurt cause I'm made of rubber!" Alvida was shocked no one had survived her mace before but what shocked her more was when she saw the boy's arm stretch back and hit her square in the jaw leaving her knocked out. Luffy turned to the rest of Alvida's crew "Prepare a boat for Coby!" he pointed at the crew "He wants to join the marines!" and the crew scurried off to find a boat. Katsumi smiled and stood next to her caption "Well that sure was fun." Luffy laughed "Yeah". Coby watch the two older kids with tears "Luffy….Katsumi thank you".

**Kay if you guys want me to continue I would like at least five reviews saying so please. And I would like to know whether or not you would like me to make this a Zoro/Oc or Sanji/Oc please give me some feedback I would love to know what you think. Also I would like to know it you guys would like me to add a little flashback that shows Katsumi's life growing up with Ace and Luffy.**


End file.
